Someday Never Comes
by LoveAndSerenity
Summary: Take one teen. Add extreme amounts of angst. Put her feelings into words. This is what you get. An angst oneshot. Sharpay-centric. Rated T to be safe for some language and very small mentions of suicide.


**Someday Never Comes  
**_By LoveAndSerenity_

_**~~~Dedicated to Katie~~~**_

**Hi guys. I know I haven't posted anything in awhile. I apologize. I'm sorry. I'm a perfectionist, and if I don't think it's good enough, I won't post it.**

**That's what makes this different. This was written in literally like five minutes. It's raw and real and sad. The inspiration for this came from some personal issues I've been having with people in my life. I don't really want to elaborate. Maybe, when I feel like talking about it, if I feel like I know you well enough, I'll explain it to you.**

**This is dedicated to my dear fanfiction buddy Rick-Lava. Katie, I know you wanted me to write you an angst piece for some time now, so this is for you. I can assure you, this is as real as angst gets. I hope this is okay. I know I told you I had an idea earlier, but I thought this was better. It was spur-of-the-moment, created from real emotions.**

**Because this is mostly about a problem in my life, it doesn't have any pairings. The problem I'm dealing with isn't with a romantic interest. It has nothing to do with a guy I have feelings for or anything like that. I suppose, if you want to, you can interpret it like that, though. Imagine it's Sharpay talking about Troy. Or Chad. You choose whoever you want. It wasn't even meant to have a pairing in the first place.**

**This really should probably go on FictionPress, since no characters are even mentioned, but I was just thinking about how much it sounded like it could be something Sharpay might write. Maybe I'll take it off here someday and put it on FictionPress. Or maybe I'll just leave it. Can you post the same story on FictionPress and FanFiction if it could be considered both a fanfiction and an original piece?**

**Reviews on this would be much appreciated. I'm in a crappy mood recently. Make me happy and tell me what you think. Do the words that flow from my fingertips out of emotion suck as much as I think they do? I don't know. You tell me.**

**P.S. This is rated T to be safe for some language and very small mentions of suicide.**

**P.P.S. This is second-person POV, but it's about Sharpay.**

**Disclaimer: I have a question before I do this. Are disclaimers necessary? I know some people do them and some people don't. I only do them because I don't know if I have to or not. Do we have to post one? Is there some rule on it? Please tell me. Okay, now for the real disclaimer. I don't own HSM, but Zac Efron and I definitely have a future together. ****Anyway. I own everything else besides that, though. The plot, the writing, etc.; you know how these work.**

* * *

Hopeless.

That's what it feels like. It feels fucking hopeless.

Nothing you ever do is good enough for him. Nothing. Nothing you say is ever right.

You don't try to pick fights. You really don't. Why the hell would want more of this?! Why would you possibly want to go through more?

It's painful. It hurts.

A lot.

All you ever wanted in life was to be liked. You just wanted a family that loved you and some good friends.

But it can never happen, it seems, because of him. You're both angry all the time lately, and life is just nonstop fighting.

The headaches and sore throats from the screaming matches aren't even that bad anymore. You're used to them.

It's the tears that get you.

You've never cried so damn much over one person since the day your grandfather died. And even then, you don't think you cried this much.

You've thought about running away. Just leaving everything and everyone. Forever.

There's no way you ever would, of course. There's nowhere you could go, anyway. Unless you want to change schools and start all over again somewhere where no one knows you or your problems.

No one knowing you or your problems actually sounds wonderful, but terrible at the same time. You're not very good at making friends. But still, starting fresh... That's a chance you might want to take.

Ha. Who are you kidding? Like you'd ever want to start all over. It's fucking hard. He's not worth it.

Besides, you need your family and the few real friends you have more than anything.

Life is almost not worth living without them.

You would never even think of suicide. You know, no matter how bad it gets, you won't let him get to you that much. You'll never let him hurt you so bad that you'd not want to live anymore.

You have goals in life, and he's just a temporary roadblock. He won't always be this way. Eventually, he'll grow up and start being mature and realize how he's hurt you and then you'll never have these problems again.

The day you kill yourself will be the day hell freezes over.

Screw him. Screw your stupid family who doesn't understand and your blissfully ignorant friends who don't know. It's not like you've even tried to tell your friends what he's really like.

No one understands your life, not even your fucking therapist. She tries to. Oh, she does. And you love her for that.

She's one of the only people who actually listens to you. And that's fucking sad. It's sad that the only person who'll honestly listen to your problems is the person who gets paid to.

Someday, maybe, when you're older and successful, you'll look back on this era of your life and realize that dealing with these problems with him made you stronger. It made you.

It made you who you are.

That's what you tell yourself after every fight with him.

That it'll all get better eventually. Now's just a tough time. It won't always be like this. In time, your relationship with him will be wonderful. And later, you'll see that it helped you get tougher.

Someday, you tell yourself, someday it will all be okay.

But for now, in this hell you call your life, someday never seems to come.

* * *

**So, yeah. It's probably not very good. I just wrote it from sudden inspiration.**

**I apologize if this sucked, Katie. But at least you know the personal backstory, so I hope that helps.**

**Please review, even though I know this probably isn't as good as my other stories.**

**Also, if anyone can answer the questions in my author's note and disclaimer, please send me a PM.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks for reading.**

**--Serenity**


End file.
